Drabble Collection
by anni-viech
Summary: A series of random Harry Potter one-shots which were usually written along to scenes I've drawn. Possible pairings and ratings are noted at the top of each story.
1. Memories of Her

Characters: Severus Snape, Lily Evans  
Pairings: implied Severus/Lily  
Rating: G

**Memories of her**

On that day he had been reading a book as usual, when she suddenly plopped down next to him into the grass and started a conversation, as she had done so many times before.

Sometime during the conversation she started teasing him about his serious expression.

"Honestly, if you keep always looking so serious you'll get wrinkles. And then you'll look like Filch!"  
She raised her hands and twisted her face with her fingers into a wrinkled grimace, while speaking in a  
haunted, ghostly voice, "Do you really want to look like this, Severus Snape?"

His lips twitched when he couldn't hold back a smile. She had always managed to brighten up his day.

She freed her face again and gave him a smile. "You know, you have really friendly eyes when you smile."  
He had the feeling his face was turning the same shade as her hair. Hastily he stood up, mumbled an excuse and rushed away.

The following day he had called her a mudblood in rage, when she tried to protect him from Potter and his company while they were humiliating him in front of half of the school.

That had been the last time she had sat next to him for a conversation.

Some time later she started dating Potter.


	2. Potions 'accident'

Characters: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
Pairings: None  
Rating: PG for some mild language

**Potions 'accident'**

Harry had enough.

He had remained calm for most of the lesson, during which Malfoy threw insulting comment after comment at him, while they were working on their assigned potion. But now his control began to waver, and he closed his eyes and messaged the bridge of his nose under his glasses.

"Like I'll let you mix _that_ into the as good as finished potion!", the blonde Slytherin glared at him. "There's no way that stuff can smell right, when it doesn't even look the described deep red but bright _pink_! I bet you mixed it wrongly-"

He didn't get the chance to finish the sentence, as Harry suddenly snapped, hurling the phial in a twitchy movement into the other boy's face, snarling, "Why don't you simply smell at it yourself?! I'm telling you it does-"

He, too, didn't finish the sentence, when he realized that he had been moving too fast, splashing the liquid on a surprised Malfoy. Stunned, the Gryffindor looked at the phial in his hand, which now only contained a few drops of the pink 'stuff'.

"Potter!", a surprisingly high-pitched voice shouted after a few seconds.

Harry raised his head in time to notice Malfoy's pale blonde hair growing just over his shoulders in a fast, smooth motion. Malfoy, soaked in the pink liquid, examined an equally surprisingly small, delicate and dripping hand.  
Harry's eyes glided over the other's delicate body, which seemed to drown a bit in the normaly fitting uniform, and halted on the usually flat chest - which was now considerably fuller and rounder. A blush crept into his cheeks when he realized _what_ exactly he was staring at.

"You stupid scarhead", the girlish voice squeaked, "what the bloody hell have you done to me?!"

Harry blinked. He would have liked to know that, too.

--

Small extra from the author: I can already hear Snape's voice when he notices the commotion at their table... _"Potter, kindly do explain how you managed to turn Mr. Malfoy into a Miss Malfoy during the simple brewing process of a harmless Pepper-up Potion..."_ °snicker°


	3. A teacher remembers

Characters: Severus Snape, two original Characters  
Pairings: None  
Rating: G

**A teacher remembers**

Emma Kellerman was rummaging through an old shoe box, which once contained her most favourite dress shoes. Dress shoes, which she hadn't worn for more than four years now, since the soles had come loose due to her heavy use, and regrettably she'd had to throw them away.  
Now the box housed several small things from her time as a primary teacher before she had retired. Gifts from her pupils, pictures drawn for her and a stack of old photos, which were what she had been looking for and wich she now took out of the box. They were taken with the old polaroid camera from her husband, which he had given to her years ago when he had bought a new one. She had taken it to school with her to take some pictures of her pupils.

She divided the stack and handed half of the photos to her granddaughter Linda, who was the reason why she had been looking for them in the first place. Linda had told her she needed old photographs for a school project and asked her if she knew where she might find some.  
They were looking through the photos and chatted, until one seemed to catch Linda's interest.  
"Now whatever did you say to this poor kid? He doesn't look all too happy..."

Emma reached for the slightly yellowed photo and took a look at it. It showed a thin, pale boy with ravenblack hair and, unlike the other, mostly smiling or laughing children, his face was blank.

"Oh, I remember him... Now, what was his name again.. Slate... Sni- right, Snape! Severus Snape. A cruel name to give a child nowadays, isn't it?", she smiled softly at her granddaughter. "It's so very old-fashioned..." Memories began to cloud her mind until she was snapped out of them by Linda's voice.

"So you're telling me he looked so unhappy because of his name?", the girl asked dubiously.

"Of course not, dear", the elderly woman chuckled. "But it might have been one of the facts, that made him different from the other children... He was a loner, very quiet. He never worked or played with the other children. In fact, I can't even recall ever seeing him truely smile..."

Linda seemed to be honestly curious now and waited for her grandmother to continue.

"At first I thought the other children were bullying him, but they never really went further than calling him names on occasion. Then I started to suspect, that maybe his life at home wasn't very happy... But whenever I tried to get him to talk or offer some help, he'd simply reply that _'everything was fine'_ and withdraw completely. It quite frustrated me at times." A pensive look came to her face. "I wonder what became of him..."

A few silent moments passed between the two of them, until Linda took the photo of the young, sad looking boy out of her grandmother's hand, and declared that she was going to use it for her school project.


	4. Confrontation

Characters: James Potter, Lily Evans, Severus Snape  
Pairings: implied James/Lily  
Rating: PG for some mild language

**Confrontation**

James Potter stomped his way out of the castle to the grounds. He had just overheard two of Lily's friends witnessing an argument between her and Snape, apparently that ugly git had called her a mudblood again.

He was bathed in sunlight when he paused once he had left the castle, standing on top of the stairs that led out to the grounds, letting his eyes roam over the scenery, searching for the familiar long, dark red hair. He didn't have to search for long, as he spotted Lily standing not far away, her head held low. Not wasting a second, James descended the stair quickly, making his way over to her. As soon as he was close enough to make out her face, he saw that she was visibly trying to pull herself together. Acting on instinct, he gently lay a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up a bit startled. "Anyone that calls a person like you something foul, isn't even worth thinking about, Lily."

He could see that she was trying to smile, but it didn't really work out and she shook her head. "It's just that I feel so angry and stupid for trying to offer him my friendship all this time, even after the last time he…" Her voice faltered. "I-I'm just so.. disappointed." And then he'd seen it for the very first time; the glittering of unshed tears in those beautiful, emerald eyes. "I had really hoped we could at least be civil to each other…"

The hurt in her voice caused James heart to beat faster. He let his eyes roam again, spotting what he searched almost instantly. He let got of her shoulder, stomping angrily towards a black haired figure. "Snape!" James ignored Lily's attempts to hold him back, his complete attention on the Slytherin before him that slowly turned around. "Keep your slimy self away from Evans!"

The slimy little git sneered at him - a new favourite feature he had recently developed. "Or what?"

James shoved him against a tree, effectively wiping the sneer off of Snape's face. "If you so much as breath that foul word her way again, Snape, I'll make you regret ever being born with a single drop of magic in you." He jabbed his finger at the Slytherin's chest to emphasise his point.

"Is that a threat, Potter?"

"It bloody well is", came the hissed answer. James could see a slight surprise in Snape's eyes. If he was completely honest, he was a bit surprised himself. Sure, he had pranked a lot of people before and also got into a few duels.. but never before had he ever threatened someone in earnest.

From this moment on, it was no longer just a simple schoolboy rivalry between the two of them. From this moment on, it got serious.


End file.
